


Just enjoying the sunset

by sillycl0wn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Badass Niki | Nihachu, Friendly Technoblade, Implied Wilbur Soot/Niki | Nihachu, Light Angst, Long-Haired Technoblade, Niki and Techno need more interactions, Not Beta Read, Sunsets, Technoblade is Wilbur and Tommy’s older brother, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk how to tag help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillycl0wn/pseuds/sillycl0wn
Summary: Techno and Niki talk while they watch the sunset :)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	Just enjoying the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> GRHHSGSHS PLEASE LET ME HAVE MORE INTERACTIONS WITH THEM

Technoblade occasionally hung around Eret’s castle. He was drawn to the rainbow covered cobblestone castle that stood proudly in the sky. It wasn't often that he got to go and explore or to lean against the small barriers that stopped people from falling off the edge of the walls. 

He always was in Pogtopia trying to make sure his younger brothers didn’t murder each other. Wilbur would pull Techno aside some nights and just tiredly explain that he had to go and not hang around Tommy or Quackity as they were driving him crazy. The pink haired male couldn’t blame him, Tommy made him tired as well from time to time. 

The only person Techno was okay with hanging out with and couldn’t possibly get annoyed at was Niki. Niki was a nice woman who liked to bake. Of course Techno didn’t know her very well since they didn’t often get time to communicate. But from their interactions, he assumed she was a strong, kind, and gentle woman. 

And she was. Niki was strong and didn’t need Wilbur to depend on. She would voice up when she was angry with anyone, and when in a fight she held herself up for quite a bit. Techno knew that well. 

There was one time where Techno wanted to duel someone and Niki agreed to fight. They got into their positions, and fought like any other people. Techno was tough and was known to be a fantastic fighter, winning top titles and a proud place as an intimidating man. But Niki was different than most people he would fight. She was strong, fast and a fast thinker. She would dodge and fight with a scary attitude as Niki was known to be kind and open. 

Techno admires that about her. Niki’s strong and wasn’t scared of him. And, god, what the better person to fight with than her? 

Niki won against Technoblade in their duel. She screamed and jumped up and down with excitement and happiness. It wasn't everyday you won against an award winning dueler. Niki’s cheek was cut, her black and blonde hair falling out of her ponytail, her legs and arms scraped up and bloody, her face covered in blood and dirt. But she didn’t care. She was too excited and high on adrenaline. 

That was one of the few times they hung out just by themselves. It was nice. They were similar in some ways. They both cooked and baked, had longer hair, dealt with Tommy and Wilbur, and were reserved people who cared for their close friends and loved ones. And they both knew how to braid hair. 

Techno shouldn’t have been impressed when he once accidentally walked in on Niki braiding Wilbur’s short curly hair while he strummed his guitar and talked quietly to each other. He apologized quickly and left the room after Wilbur yelled at him to get out. Noticing the braids she was doing in a man's short hair the next day wasn’t difficult as he kept them in. Techno made a mental note to compliment her work the next time they talked. 

Techno had long hair that he kept in a long braid. He had dyed pink hair and always wore a crown with his usual gown. Which made no sense since most everyone knows he’s an anarchist. And while he silently leaned against the rock wall of Eret’s pride castle, his golden crown shone in the sunset and his velvet red cape blew gently behind him as the wind tossed his messily pink braided hair around. 

It was a warm breeze as it was august. The summer was coming to a close soon and the warm dusk air was something he would miss. Lost in his thought, Techno didn’t notice Niki walking up next to him. He didn’t notice her until she quietly said his name with a soft smile on her face. 

“Oh- Hello Niki,” Techno greeted her back, leaning off of the cobblestone wall with his hands pushing him away from it. 

“Hello, how are you?” Niki asked with a soft smile on her face. She was so friendly and kind. 

“I’m okay. Just enjoying the warm weather before fall,” Techno looked over at her as she looked out at the stunning sunset before them. Niki’s own hair was gently moving by wind. Her hair was about shoulder length with blonde front bits and black on the rest of her head. She wore a cream button up shirt tucked into black pants with dirty and worn out grey boots. A pretty woman she is. 

“I’m assuming you like summer more than fall because of the potato farms?” Niki gently chuckled after her question.

“Yeah. Now how am I gonna farm my potatoes?! Argh,” Techno dramatically said in his usual monotone voice. He got a laugh out of Niki, though. 

“Who knows,” Niki and Techno then went into a comfortable silence as they watched the sunset with each minute.

The sky was a beauty. Oranges and reds mixed together with pink clouds dancing around the sky as the sun slowly set. The lands were golden and the breeze was warm. The summers ending sunsets were always gorgeous and extravagant. The air was going to get chilly after the sky became dark, but for now they would enjoy the flowing summer colors. 

As soon as the purple and navy entered the sky, Technk broke their silence. “Should we head back to Pogtopia before Wilbur starts having a panic attack about us being gone for too long?” Niki simply nodded. Niki and Wilbur were dating, and they both went through their hardships while she was stuck in Manberg. Wilbur developed separation anxiety and trust issues, and Niki had trauma from when one day Schlatt was angry and almost hit her. 

It wasn’t that Schlatt was angry at her. It was that he was angry at Tubbo and Quackity. Niki tried to calm him down when she came to give him his dinner but the more she tried to help the worse it got. She was adding gasoline to his fire. She walked over and tried to rub his shoulder but that was a bad move as Schlatt almost slapped her. Niki moved quickly away from him as his hand barely missed her cheek. That made her angry. And Niki never gets angry. 

She yelled at him and slapped him as hard as she could with the front and the back of her hand before walking out of his office with an angered huff. Niki never told anyone this happened, but she was still proud of how she got him back into shape. The horned man was never rude towards her again. His sharp yellow eyes always had a flash of nervousness when Niki delivered his food to him alone. Even when she was in a good mood. 

Techno and Niki had a quiet conversation while they traveled back to Pogtopia. They went from talking about inkwells and quills to why potatoes were the best vegetables to exist. Niki learned that Techno was a vegetarian and didn’t like to eat meat, and Techno learned that Niki was trilingual. They both had a fun conversation, and before they walked up the steps to be greeted by Quackity, Wilbur, Tubbo and Tommy they agreed to hang out someday. 

But for now, they had to deal with their dumb hooligans they called their friends and family. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i hope you enjoyed


End file.
